Comme nous
by olukkalp
Summary: Leur amour sera vrai si ils s'embrassent, s'enlacent, se regardent, se disputent et se battent, comme nous. Si même la mort n'arrive pas à les séparer, comme nous. au


Hey ! Dans ma légère insomnie, je me suis mise à écrire cet os qui j'espère vous plaira.

C'est un LawBonney, pour changer oui x) , j'aime tellement ce pairing !

Sinon, en ce qui concerne cet os, je me suis énormément inspirée de la chanson _You and I_ des _One Direction_ que j'ai retrouvée tout à l'heure. Et l'histoire m'ait venu presque immédiatement après avoir écouté ça. J'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire. Bon, c'est vrai que je suis sure qu'il y avait un ou deux trucs que je voulais rajouter mais que j'ai oublié, mais c'est pas grave, tant pis, j'espère en tout cas que vous aimerez !

Disclaimer: Les personnages de One Piece appartiennent à Oda-sensei.

* * *

Je déambule dans les rues bondées de la capitale, bouteille vide dans une main, clope à moitié consumée dans l'autre. Je sais que je suis saoul et qu'il est à peine dix-sept heures. Mais qui a dit qu'il faut attendre pour boire et se défoncer ? Qui a dit qu'il faut faire comme tout le monde ? Ramener le moi, s'il existe, que je lui donne une vraie leçon de vie avant de le baffer, à la personne qui a dit ça.

Je sens que mes jambes flageolent et j'ai affreusement mal au ventre. Alors je vomis, sur une vieille dame, j'en ais plus rien à foutre. Je lui souris et m'en vais. Je ne sais pas où je me rends, je ne sais pas où mes membres me conduisent mais je me fais confiance. On verra bien.

Je rentre dans un joli petit bar. Je jette un oeil à l'intérieur et préfère m'installer en terrasse, sous la pluie malgré les espèces de grands parasols qui me protègent. Je commande une bouteille de vodka, m'allume une nouvelle cigarette et regarde les passants.

Un petit couple attire mon attention. Ils se sont arrêtés dans un petit coin, sous la pluie, sans abris et se sourissent. J'observe tout, ça m'intéresse. Le gars doit avoir à peine dix-huit ans et la fille aussi même si extérieurement elle a un ou deux traits qui lui font ressortir un peu plus de maturité que le jeune homme. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. _Comme nous_.

Le garçon a les cheveux en bataille, mouillés et noir de jais. Il arbore un joli chapeau de paille derrière la nuque, qui est retenu par une fine ficelle. Il a de grands yeux de même couleur que ses cheveux et sous l'œil gauche une cicatrice est présente. Je trouve que ça lui donne un charme en plus. Mais si on passe ses fringues qui n'ont rien d'extraordinaire; c'est à dire un short en jean s'arrêtant aux genoux et un t-shirt rouge, sans oublier les tongs. Ouais, faut pas oublier les tongs, c'est ce que je préfère. Des tongs, en fin d'hiver, sous la pluie; il en a vraiment rien à foutre et j'adore ça. Mais ce que je pense, qui a du attirer le plus cette fille, c'est son sourire qui fait limite la moitié de son visage. Il est _comme elle_ , je trouve.

La jeune femme quant à elle est rousse. Ses cheveux s'arrêtent aux reins et ont de parfaites ondulations. _Les siens étaient raides et roses._ Sa taille est fine mais elle est bien formée. Forte poitrine, bête de hanche, petites fesses bien bombées; _comme elle._ Malgré sa petite paire de talons elle ne dépasse pas son copain. Puis, quant à son visage, il est sublime. La teinte de sa peau est hâlé, _comme elle_. Elle a de jolis petits yeux chocolats en amande. _Les siens étaient grands et violet, très violet._

Les deux tourtereaux se sourissent pendant qu'on vient me servir la bouteille que j'ai commandé. Je tends l'argent au serveur et ouvre rapidement et presque machinalement la bouteille. Je tire une longue et dernière latte sur ma clope avant de l'écraser dans le cendrier devant moi. Et une fois cela fait, je me concentre sur les deux jeunes à nouveau.

Je souris. Parce que je vois qu'ils se sont tous deux perdus dans le regard de l'autre. _Comme nous_. Ça nous arrivait souvent. Et j'adorais ça.

La pluie s'abat davantage, plus violente, plus froide. Les gens courent se chercher un abri, les deux amoureux s'embrassent alors que mon sourire s'élargit encore plus. Ils sont _comme nous_. Du coup j'embarque ma bouteille et bouge. Soudainement la pluie se calme légèrement. Je me dirige vers eux.

- **Dites moi vous deux, c'est quoi vos petits noms ?**

- **Moi c'est Luffy,** me réponds le garçon. **Et elle c'est Nami** , finit-il pendant que la rousse m'offre un joli petit sourire.

- **Je vous regarde depuis un petit moment, vous êtes mignons. C'est rare des couples mignons de nos jours.**

 **-Mais non voyons, y'en a pleins, regardez !** me dit Nami en montrant un couple lambda qui se promène.

 **-Ils ne sont pas mignons. Eux c'est le genre de couple à se quitter pour une marque de pq. Vous je sais que vous êtes même capables de donner des surnoms aux orteils de l'autre. Bon aller, bonne vie les jeunes !**

Et je m'en vais alors qu'après ce que j'ai dit les deux tourtereaux se soit regarder en se lançant le regard du "comment il a deviné ça ?". C'est simple, c'est parce que vous êtes _comme nous_.

Je continue ma route. Pour à peine deux secondes je croise une jeune femme avec le même piercing qu'elle avait. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la fixer et me retourner quand la fille trace sa route. Et presque immédiatement après, alors que je passe devant chez mon tatoueur préféré, je vois un autre couple en sortir. Ils sont tous deux satisfaits et tous deux tatoués. Et je me doute bien qu'ils se sont fait un tatouage en commun, _comme nous_. Alors instinctivement, je fais descendre légèrement mon t-shirt pour regarder mon tatouage préféré qui se trouve tout simplement sur mon cœur. C'est un cœur où à l'intérieur est dessiné son œil. Et à l'intérieur de l'œil, il y a notre date de rencontre. Elle avait le même, mais avec mon œil au lieu du sien.

Je bois une énième gorgée au goulot de ma bouteille et continue ma route. Le temps s'est écoulé mais le jour est toujours présent. Je recroise un nouveau couple, celui-ci complètement bidon. Je les entends se quitter et je comprends que ce n'est pourtant que leur première dispute. Ça se ressent. Je sais reconnaître une première dispute, quelqu'un qui se dispute pour la première fois et une autre pour qui c'est presque une routine. Je souffle bruyamment d'exaspération et vais vers eux.

 **-Vous êtes un couple bidon !**

 **-Vous êtes qui pour pouvoir donner votre avis sur notre couple ?** me demande la jeune fille. Jeune fille tellement basique, la parfaite petite brune lambda qu'on croise tout le temps.

 **-Vous n'êtes pas un vrai couple si vous ne vous disputez pas, que vous ne vous battez pas, même ! _Comme nous !_**

Et sans attendre leur réponse, je me casse. Mon sang est à présent fait à quatre-vingt pour cents d'alcool, j'en suis persuadé. J'ai tellement bu. Je me sens lourd mais je ne m'arrête pas.

Je rentre dans un restaurant, une pizzeria précisément. Je commande une énième bouteille ainsi qu'une pizza au hasard dans le menu, comme par hasard celle que j'avais l'habitude prendre avec elle. Fin, façon de parler, cette pizza ne lui suffisait jamais.

Ma pizza arrive rapidement. Je m'allume une cigarette tout en buvant, je sais la pizza trop chaude pour être ne serait-ce que toucher. Sur l'un des murs du restaurant, je retrouve une photo d'elle et moi. Une photo où l'on se sourit pendant que je lui essuie le coin de la bouche où elle avait plein de sauce. Je me rappelle du baiser qui s'en suivit et sourit mélancoliquement.

 **-C'est votre copine ? Elle est belle.**

Je me retiens de sursauter et tourne la tête pour retrouver le petit couple que j'avais vu durant mon passage au bar. Luffy et Nami. Le brun porte leurs pizzas et les pose sur la table et tous deux s'installent en face de moi. Sans même me demander s'ils peuvent. _Comme nous_ on l'aurait fait.

- **Oui et merci** , répondis-je à la rousse. **Vous faites quoi ici, vous me suivez ?** ris-je.

 **-Non, on avait faim et on a finit ici parce que monsieur voulait trop une pizza.**

 **-La dernière fois on a manger tes sushis donc chipote pas** , répond Luffy.

Sa remarque me fait rire. Typique d'une des remarque que l'on aurait pu se sortir.

 **-Vous avez quel âge ?** me demande Nami, **vous semblez jeune**.

 **-J'ai vingt-six ans. Et vous deux ?**

 **-J'ai vingt ans, lui dix-neuf.**

Je souris, j'avais raison. Je me doutais bien qu'elle était un peu plus âgée que le brun.

- **Et votre copine ?**

 **-Elle avait vingt-trois.**

 **-Oh.**

 **-Eh oui.**

Je répond à cette dernière phrase avec un regard vide. Ils ont compris le sens de ma phrase. Et ce que j'aime,c'est qu'ils ne s'excusent pas. Après tout, pourquoi s'excuser ? Comment peut-elle deviner ? Elle ne peux pas et elle le sait. Lui aussi.

Un couple de leur âge s'installe à la table d'à côté. Fin, le mot couple est un grand mot. Je comprends qu'ils s'aiment mais ne sont pas ensemble. Je pense qu'ils ont peur de s'engager. Je ne peux pas les laisser ainsi.

- **Oh !** que je cris pour attirer leur attention qui se fait presque immédiate.

- **Oui ?**

 **-Vous attendez quoi ? Vous aimeriez pas être comme ces deux là ?**

Je leur demande cela en pointant Nami et Luffy qui étaient en train de papoter, les yeux brillants avant de s'embrasser.

Je n'attends pas une réponse de leur part et retourne à ma pizza dont j'ai déjà engloutit le quart. Je remarque que Luffy a le même estomac _qu'elle._ Un vrai gouffre sans fond.

- **Pourquoi vous les avez poussés ?**

 **-Parce que sinon ils deviendront bidons. Ils ne seront jamais heureux, je le sens. Ils ne seront jamais _comme vous, comme nous._**

 **-Vous étiez vraiment amoureux, pas vrai ?**

Je secoue la tête. Prends mes affaires, invite Luffy a terminer ma pizza. Je prends ma bouteille, me lève.

- **Je suis toujours très amoureux** , dis-je à la rousse en lui tapotant l'épaule, puis celle du brun avant de quitter la pizzeria et continuer mon interminable chemin.

La nuit tombe, la fin approche. J'arrive au bord d'une falaise. Un endroit parfait. Je vois un couple qui s'embrasse. **Comme nous.**

Je m'approche davantage de la falaise et entends deux voix qui m'interpellent.

 **-Encore vous deux ?**

 **-Apparemment,** rit Luffy.

Je m'assieds parterre, le plus au bout du vide. J'aime car ils ne disent rien, ils ne s'affolent pas. Ils me comprennent.

 **-Vous allez partir ?** me demande le brun.

-J'y compte. J'ai plus rien à faire ici. J'ai perdu ce qui me rattachait à la vie.

-Si je perds Luffy, je sais que je le ferais aussi.

-Vous avez vu comment j'ai raison ? Je vous ais vu que pour la première fois de ma vie aujourd'hui, tout à l'heure, et j'ai déjà constaté que vous êtes un vrai couple. _Comme nous_. Restez ainsi.

-Pas de soucis à se faire pour ça, me dis Nami en me faisant un clin d'œil. On ne compte pas être _comme eux_ , dit-elle en pointant un couple de jeune, lambda et bidon comme je le dis si bien. Ou même _comme eux ou comme elle_ ! Elle me remontre un couple lambda et une vieille veuve si l'on s'en tient à son moral et sa bague.

Ils sont _comme nous_. Même la mort ne peut nous séparer.

 **-Dit ?**

 **-Oui Luffy ?**

 **-Avant de partir ça te dirait de nous raconter un peu, vous deux ?**

Je souris. Il est direct et franc, j'adore. Il n'a pas tourner autour du pot, il s'en moque.

Je me lève.

 **-Elle avait les cheveux roses, longs et raides et les yeux grands et violets. Elle avait un piercing sous l'œil droit et elle mettait toujours un rouge à lèvre rouge que j'adorais dévorer quand je l'embrassais. Elle avait un estomac sans fond et elle était dingue de pizzas et de glaces. Mais elle restait fine, elle avait le même corps que toi Nami. On s'était rencontrés un jour d'averse, dans la rue, comme ça. Et je l'ais jamais lâcher. On s'est rencontrés y'a cinq ans. Elle est morte avant-hier. Hier, ils l'ont enterrés. Ils ont pas voulus me laisser aller dans la terre avec elle. Ils m'ont pas compris. Ils savent pas ce qu'est l'amour, c'est pour ça. Et par crainte que je réessaye de m'enterrer vivant auprès d'elle, ils m'ont interdit d'accès au cimetière pour la semaine, sans savoir que demain j'y serais. Je compte sur vous, c'est possible ?**

 **-Evidemment.**

Je leur tends un bout de papier avec mon nom, l'adresse du cimetière et ma demande pour être avec ma belle. Luffy récupère le mot mais ne le lit pas. De même pour Nami. Ils préfèrent que je sois partis d'abord pour.

 **-J'ai fait que boire et fumer du coup, en vivant ma dernière journée. Je vous ais rencontrés et j'suis content. Vous me rappelez tellement... _nous_.**

 **-On s'en doutait.**

 **-Dites moi, que pensez vous de moi vous deux ?**

 **-Vous êtes beau, votre couleur de peau est magnifique.**

Mon teint de peau est matte.

- **Vous avez de la barbiche, même ça je rêverais en avoir** , rigole Luffy.

- **Vous avez beaucoup de tatouages qu'on trouve très beaux d'ailleurs.**

Je ris et les remercie.

 **-Et le plus important, vous êtes la plus belle personne qu'on connaisse. Que soit intérieurement ou même physiquement d'ailleurs.**

 **-C'est gentil. Je vous oublierais pas, même là-haut.**

 **-Nous non plus.**

 **-Prenez soin de vous, on se retrouvera peut-être un jour, qui sait ?**

 **-Personne** , dit Luffy.

- **On pourrait quand même avoir vos noms ?** demande Nami.

- **Elle s'appelait Jewerly Bonney et moi Trafalgar D. Water Law exactement.**

Je leur souris une dernière fois, puis saute en arrière, me laissant tomber dans les bras de la mort. Dans les bras de ma belle. Dans les bras de Bonney.

J'ai compris. Tout compris. Tout compris de nous.

Notre amour, même Dieu ne pourra pas le briser en faisant mourir l'un et pas l'autre, car l'autre mourra tout seul comme je le fais. Pas même l'enfer n'est un obstacle car l'autre est capable de quitter le paradis pour rejoindre l'autre dans les flammes du diable.

J'ai compris qu'il n'y a pas plus fort amour que le notre. Que cette amour. Que les gens qui aiment, _comme nous_.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la prochaine ! :D


End file.
